


Bedroom Games

by Jinxel



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7612594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxel/pseuds/Jinxel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter hasn't slept and Wade isn't making it any easier for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedroom Games

**Author's Note:**

> My first Spideypool thing. Oneshot. Just wettin' my toes. :')

“Man are you happy to see me!” Wade laughed as he entered the kitchen, an easy smirk against masked lips, full on catching the scowl that crept across Peter’s face as he sat at the table.

_He’s practically glowing!_

**Don’t look that closely.**

“And what? Is your next line, ‘About as happy as last night’?” Peter said, taking the last sip of his coffee and rolling his eyes.

Wade frowned, but remained standing where he was. “That’s supposed to be _your_ line, actually. The non-sarcastic version, though.”

_We kinda read the script for this._

**And by that you mean you skipped straight to the sex scenes, right?**

“Don’t kid yourself. This fanfic ain’t long enough for _sex scenes_.”

“What?” Peter said, blinking in confusion as Wade answered him twice.

“ _What_?”

“ _Wade_. Knock it off. You know why I’m giving you this face.”

“Is it because you’re happy to see me, maybe?” Wade raised his brow bones and his mask shifted. Then he dropped his voice. “That’s your cue.”

Peter set his coffee mug down and rubbed a hand over his mouth and down his chin in frustration. “I’m not doing the sit-com roleplay again. We talked about this.”

“I’m the pizza delivery man, hello.”

“That’s different... how? And why is the pizza delivery man _in my kitchen_?”

“'Cause you’re bangin’ him, babe. He doesn’t even charge you.” Wade leaned against the door frame and cocked his hip, never lifting his eyes from Peter.

“Believe me, he does. He’s expensive as– wait. Hold on. I didn’t mean for it to sound like that–” Peter took a small breath. “ _I_ should be charging _him_ with breaking and entering about now.”

Wade laughed low in his throat and moved across the room towards the kitchen table. “So you want a game with a little moxie! That’s always been your kinda style. But he didn’t _enter_ anywhere; not yet, at least.”

Peter did his best to ignore the warm tingle he felt in his crotch. “I’m trying to get my morning started and you’re talking about bedroom games.”

“Morning’s the best time for it, am I right?”

_Any time’s the best time for it!_

“I haven’t slept _yet_ , Wade.”

“Then you can totally stay up for another few rounds.” Wade was sitting across from him now, hunched, elbows pressed into the wood.

“I have three jobs to do, you know. Not one. _Three_.”

“And you’re doing _none_ of them right now, can I point out.” When Peter opened his mouth to protest, Wade quickly added, “Literally. I meant literally.”

Peter shifted his expression, squinting, still turning the words over in his head. “So you’re not making sex-related puns?”

“Uhhh. Imma go with 'maybe not’ and hope it’s the right answer.”

“You’re impossible. And I know you know exactly which answer you mean,” Peter said, already feeling the effects of resignation tugging at him.

**He’s giving us way too much credit.**

“If it’s the one where the pizza delivery man successfully nails his pining, long-time customer after painfully awkward dialogue then we’re on the same page.”

Peter sighed and rubbed a hand along his neck. “I don’t even know what page I’m on any more.”

“Let me remind you.” Wade stood and braced himself against the table to kiss Peter chastely on the lips, nipping the bottom of them. “…That ring any bells?” He whispered.

“Come here, you.” Peter reciprocated, kissing Wade eagerly through the mask and finally standing up. “One more round, and then I’ve really got to go.”


End file.
